Facsimile document imaging technology has been commercially available dating to the early 1980's. Scanning an image into a digital representation and communicating that point-to-point from one dedicated facsimile machine to another over the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) is a well understood and widely used technology. While email, social media, Adobe Acrobat document format and other new technologies have supplanted many kinds of facsimile transmissions, facsimile remains a highly viable and important secure way to transmit certain kinds of information. Further improvements are possible.